


Surprise

by gelowo93



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelowo93/pseuds/gelowo93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awful day at the office, Arthur comes home from work hoping to relax with Merlin, but Merlin has a surprise in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/gifts).



> Written for scinscire's prompt: Something explicit Merthur, because I'm a horrible person. And gold star if there's a lot of banter in there, too.
> 
> A big thank you to mandralyne for beta-ing this for me. Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.

Arthur had known that it was going to be a bad day when he overslept and the queue for his favourite coffee shop on the way into the office was out the door and round the corner. The day had exceeded even his expectations, however, and after shouting at several interns and having unimportant phone calls interrupt his attempts to finish paperwork, Arthur had decided to pack up early. He’d been hoping to calm down on the walk home and spend the evening watching bad TV on the sofa with Merlin.

But when Arthur got home – accidentally slamming the front door behind him - Merlin wasn’t working in his study as usual. Nor was he watching TV, or rummaging in the fridge for snacks.

The house was strangely quiet, and it made Arthur uneasy. He was used to being surrounded by noise, whether it was because Merlin had his music on full volume while he worked, or from having people visiting.

He climbed the stairs, waiting to see if Merlin was in their bedroom before letting himself worry. Arthur pushed open the door.

“Merl-” Arthur called.

He froze, staring at the sight in front of him.

There was a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed looking as if they had been dumped there with no intention of being moved anytime soon. The curtains were open, letting the last of the day’s sunlight into the room and creating a square of light on the opposite wall. The drawer of the bedside table closest to Arthur was open. Its contents not in any sort of order and Arthur would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t been transfixed by Merlin lying on his front on their bed, his head turned around to stare at Arthur with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face.

Arthur met Merlin’s eyes, and then his gaze shifted to where Merlin had a hand above his head, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly, and a bottle of lube nearby. His gaze followed Merlin’s pale arms downwards to his back and the _delicious_ back muscles there. From there, Arthur looked past the light hairs on his lower back, and his absolutely biteable ass, to the hand that was currently between his buttocks and had what looked like two fingers inside him.

Arthur’s mouth went dry. His cock had gone hard in record time and was straining against his trousers.

“You’re home early,” Merlin said, breaking the silence with a strangled voice. “You weren’t supposed to – it was supposed to be a surprise. For later.”

“I much prefer this surprise,” Arthur said, and he could hear how shaky his voice was.

“Really? Because you’re just standing there.”

“I’m committing the sight to memory. Hold on.” Arthur reached into his pocket without taking his eyes off Merlin. He fished around for his phone, and when he pulled it out, Merlin’s face went bright red.

“Hey, I –”

Whatever Merlin was going to say, Arthur didn’t hear, because he opened the camera app, and Merlin was interrupted by the sound of the photo being taken. Arthur glanced at the photo; it wasn’t the best quality, but it was good enough. In the photo, Merlin’s mouth was open slightly in protest, his fringe sticking to his forehead with sweat, and the tips of his ears red with embarrassment. Arthur thought he had never looked more beautiful.

“You know you live with me right? You don’t need a photo.” Merlin wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

“Meetings at work get boring.” Arthur saved the photo and pocketed his phone. “ _Fuck_ , Merlin, you look so sexy like this, I want –” Arthur stopped himself, not sure if he was able to admit it out loud.

“Oh yeah? What do you want?” Merlin’s voice was low and rough, and the sound of it went straight to Arthur’s cock. He swallowed twice before he trusted himself to be able to answer.

“I want to watch you fingering yourself.”

It was obvious that Merlin hadn’t been expecting that, because his eyes widened, and he rolled onto his side so he could get a better look at Arthur. Now, Merlin’s cock was in view, hard and red, and leaking pre-cum judging by the wet spot on the duvet.

Arthur licked his lips, noticing the way Merlin glanced at his mouth as he did so. They stared at each other for a long moment, not speaking. Merlin’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his mouth open surprise, and the hand in his ass hadn’t moved.

“You better pull up a chair, then,” said Merlin, breathlessly.

Walking to the desk on the other side of the room was a little awkward with his erection, but Arthur did so, and grabbed the chair, dragging it across the carpet until he was at the foot of the bed. Merlin had moved so that he was kneeling on the bed, facing Arthur. His legs apart and buttocks resting on his feet. One hand was still behind his back.

Arthur shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it on the floor next to Merlin’s clothes. He sat down on the chair, unbuttoning his cuffs and pushing the shirtsleeves to his elbows before slowly untying his laces and taking off his shoes, then his socks.

Arthur kept an eye on Merlin while he unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt and loosened his tie. He watched Merlin bite down on his bottom lip, and his hips bucking ever so slightly, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was finger-fucking himself while Arthur undressed.

Arthur bit back a smile.

With shaky hands, Arthur made to undo his belt. His own breathing was heavy now, and seeing Merlin in front of him like this was making it hard for him to concentrate on anything. Eventually, Arthur’s belt came undone and he pulled down the zip on his trousers before raising his hips from the chair so that he could push them and his boxers down.

Relief washed over Arthur as his erection came free. He stroked it a few times, desperate to relieve the ache of it needing to be touched. He soon stopped, squeezing the base and looking up at Merlin.

Merlin had closed his eyes. He was raising and lowering himself onto his fingers, rolling his hips in time, and with each roll, another low groan escaped his mouth.

Arthur closed his eyes and stroked his cock twice more until he forced himself to stop.

“Merlin. Merlin. Stop.” The groans coming from Merlin stopped, and Arthur dared to open his eyes again. Merlin had stopped fucking himself and his eyes were open, but heavily lidded; Arthur had seen that expression before, and it was always when Merlin was begging Arthur to fuck him. It took Arthur several tries to speak again. “Lie on your front. I want – want to see your fingers in your ass.”

Arthur heard Merlin’s breath hitch, but apart from that he didn’t say anything. He turned round so that he had his back to Arthur, and lay down, spreading his legs. Merlin moved with surprising grace considering that Arthur was wrecked just by watching him.

For a brief moment, Arthur had the perfect view of Merlin’s ass, and could see his hole stretched open from his own fingers, but then Merlin’s hand was there again, thrusting fingers in and out with force now, his hips grinding against the bed, and his toes curling. Merlin’s groans were no longer just groans, and Arthur could make out words, ranging from “ _oh God_ ” to “ _Arthur, I want you fucking me until I’m raw_ ”. It made it so much harder for Arthur to stroke himself slowly; to not climax too soon. He kept pausing, squeezing the base of his cock for a moment until Merlin’s never-ending moans became too much and Arthur’s hips hitched, thrusting into his hand wrapped around his cock.

It was after Merlin had made a comment that was especially filthy, even for him, “Fuck _, I want you to fuck me until I can’t move and I can taste your cum in my throat_ ” that it became too much for Arthur. He took a deep breath; he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, could feel it beating in his chest as if it was trying to escape.

Arthur stopped stroking his cock, feeling bereft when he drew his hand away. His legs were shaking, but he managed to stand up, stepping out of his trousers and boxers that had been around his ankles as he did so. It was only a step forwards to the bed, and then Arthur was crawling between Merlin’s legs to reach him.

“You’re so filthy, it’s so fucking hot,” Arthur said when his head was level with Merlin’s ass, his breath ghosting over Merlin’s skin. Merlin’s hips jerked into the mattress, and Arthur pressed a kiss on his lower back. “I love it when you’re loud, and don’t know what you’re saying. You have no idea what it does to me.”

Merlin whimpered, and Arthur began licking and kissing and sucking at the skin just above his ass, leaving marks. He started moving down, teasing at the top of Merlin’s crack, leaving a long wet stripe down one asscheek. Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s hand that had had three fingers up his ass, and gently tugged at it, pulling his fingers free. He kissed the tip of each finger that Merlin had been fucking himself with before taking them all into his mouth, sucking and letting his tongue run up and down each finger. Arthur could taste lube and something that was indescribably _Merlin_ , and he sucked harder until Merlin was chanting his name between moans of pleasure.

Merlin’s hips hitched, his ass lifting into the air in invitation, and Arthur couldn’t hold off any longer; his cock was _throbbing_.

He pulled off Merlin’s fingers, making sure to do so with a wet sound and leaving them slick with his spit. Arthur grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly slicking up his cock, and dropped the bottle beside him. He positioned himself behind Merlin, one hand holding Merlin’s hip and the other guiding his cock to press against the rim of Merlin’s hole, giving Merlin just a second to prepare himself before Arthur pushed all the way in.

Arthur grunted as he bottomed out. Feeling Merlin all around him like this – it was perfect. If he could, he’d stay like this forever.

But Merlin was beneath him, begging Arthur to “ _just fuck me already, my cock’s ready to burst”_ and pressing back on him that made Arthur’s eyes roll up into his skull.

Arthur’s first few thrusts were short and shallow, but they grew deeper with Merlin’s loudening grunts and groans, and Arthur knew when he was hitting Merlin’s prostate when they turned into a chorus of “ _Oh fuck yes, there, fuck me harder, fuck, Arthur!”_ The words went straight to Arthur’s cock, and he fucked Merlin without restraint, feeling his climax getting closer with each thrust.

He moved one hand to wrap around Merlin’s cock, and found Merlin’s hand already there, stripping out of rhythm with Arthur’s thrusts. Arthur placed his hand around Merlin’s and after two more strokes, Merlin came; crying out in pleasure. The feel of Merlin’s muscles tightening all around him sent Arthur over the edge.

When Arthur came to, he had been moved so he was lying on his side next to Merlin. Merlin’s arms were around him, and he was kissing along Arthur’s collarbones.

“Mmhmm,” Arthur groaned.

“Did you like your surprise?” Merlin whispered, breathing against Arthur’s skin and making him shiver.

“Mmmm.”

Merlin let out a low chuckle, tightening his arms around Arthur. Arthur buried his face in Merlin’s hair and pressed his lips to his head. Arthur closed his eyes, content to lie like this – wrapped up in Merlin’s arms – forever.


End file.
